Nick is Macy's Prince Charming
by beautiful.and.freaky
Summary: JONAS - Based on Taylor Swift's, 'Today Was A Fairytale'... Nick/Macy one-shot / song-fic... Enjoy!


_A/N: Here's a little present for all of you Nacy lover - like me! So, I hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do I wish to own JONAS? YES. But, do I? Sadly, no. Although, I do own my ideas. And if you don't know where they are created in, they are created in my creative, full-of-imaginary brain. Thanks to this brain, I wouldn't be able to write this... So, THANK YOU BRAIN! Lol.**

"Today Was A Fairytale" by Taylor Swift

_Today was a fairytale _  
_You were the prince _  
_I used to be a damsel in distress _  
_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six _  
_Today was a fairytale_

"Hey, Macy!" Nick called out to his favorite girl as he approached her outside. Macy was sitting on the edge of their pool, dipping her legs and toes into the nice, cold water in their L.A. vacation home.

"Oh, hey Nick..." Macy slowly said as she looked up at him, forcing a smile. She hated the fact that Nick never noticed how Macy was deeply in love with him.

As Nick sat down next to her, he couldn't help but think what was up in her mind. He definitely hated seeing her so upset.

"What's wrong?" he interrogated her, showing full concern.

Macy looked down, unsure what to say. When she finally thought of something, she perked up, "Ever since I came here, I kind of hoped that you, me, Kevin, Joe and Stella will share an unforgettable moment together. But then I realized that this place is just like home - you know, nothing exciting ever happens..."

Nick chuckled. "Well, today's your lucky day, Ms. Misa."

Hesitantly, Macy stared right at Nick's face, looking for any signs that show whether or not he was kidding. Unfortunately, she found none and realize that Nick was being quite genuine.

"Huh?" she questioned, not understanding the boy.

"I'm gonna make you change your mind about California... Trust me, there are lots of things this state has to offer..."

Suddenly, Macy felt guilty. She knew where Nick was heading off with this subject and she never wanted to be bother for him. "Nick, you can't just—"

Nick stopped her, smiling. "I can and I will... Come on, Macy. I'll be your personal tour guide. It'll be fun!"

Macy looked away for a second, thinking of what to say next. She loved the fact that Nick offered to spend a day with her, knowing that he was busy. But then again, what would happen if Nick gets bored of her? Everything will go terrible.

"What about Stella, Joe and Kevin?" Macy wondered, not wanting to leave her other friends behind.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't mind about us going around town. Besides, Joe is filming Forever April right now and he needs Kevin and Stella to be there for him," Nick explained.

"So, will it be just us two?"

Nick nodded. "Just you and me, Mace... Are you in?"

Macy gulped. She didn't want to turn Nick down. And plus, this might be a great opportunity to get to know her secret crush a little more since they will be alone... right?

Before answering, the brunette took a deep breath. "Okay..."

"Great!" Nick exclaimed, showing total excitement, as he leaned over to give the girl a warm, comforting hug. Seconds later, he pulled away and stood up. He then extended one of his arms up, lending Macy a hand to help her stand up. Gladly, she took it. "So, um, we better get dressed... I promise you that today will be completely unforgettable."

Macy merely smiled and nodded. Soon enough, she turned her body around and made her way towards JONAS' guest room to change her clothes as her Prince Charming watched her.

_Today was a fairytale _  
_I wore a dress _  
_You wore a dark gray t-shirt _  
_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess _  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
_

By the time it was 5:54 P.M., Macy was completely done with her outfit and look. She sighed while posing in front of a life-sized mirror, making last adjustments to her appearance. She wasn't pleased with what she was wearing, but she hoped that it was enough to impress her crush Nick Lucas.

Macy Misa was wearing a simple summer dress. It was bright, thanks to the colors yellow and orange. In addition to that, huge sunflowers were imprinted on the bottom of her dress, acting like a simple design. She finished her dress by wearing her favorite pair of Converse. She wasn't in the mood of wearing any heels, boots or flip flops since she was sure that Nick wasn't gonna judge her.

When she was done checking herself in the mirror, she rushed downstairs to find Nick sitting on a couch with his back facing towards her, wearing jeans, sneakers and a dark, gray t-shirt. Thinking that she overdressed, Macy was about to hurry back upstairs to change, but luckily, Nick saw her and stopped.

"Macy!" Nick stood up and walked towards the girl while smiling. "Wow, you look incredible!"

Macy lightly blushed. "Thank you, Nick... But don't you think this is a little too much?" Macy asked, referring to her dress.

Nick shook his head, disagreeing with her. "Macy, you shouldn't be ashamed around me. I like you just the way you are... So, would you like me to escort you to our ride?"

Giggling, Macy nodded as she linked arms with the boy. Soon enough, they were walking towards the exit.

_But can you feel this magic in the air? _  
_It must have been the way you kissed me _  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there _  
_It must have been the way..._  
_Today was a fairytale _  
_It must have been the way..._  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale _  
_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet _  
_Every move you make everything you say is right _  
_Today was a fairytale_

"So, Mr. Lucas, can I know where we are going next?" Macy teased Nick, acting as if he was her personal tour guide. They two were already enjoying themselves after hours of being together alone. It was already 8:32 P.M. and none of them were tired.

Nick, from the driver seat, glanced at the girl next to him and flashed her one of his rare smiles, showing his perfect white teeth. He then faced forward and concentrated on his driving and where they were going.

"I can't tell you because this one is special," Nick simply said.

Macy giggled and faced Nick. "How special?"

"Like, no-one-but-me-knows-this-place special."

Macy's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Nick was going to show her a place where he practically loves to go, hang out and think by himself. "Wow... That _is _special..."

Nick took a glimpse at the girl again. But this time, he chuckled as he let go of his right hand - that was on the wheel - to hold Macy's left hand. When he finally held a grasp of it, he then again turned his attention to the front.

Macy was in complete shock that Nick was holding her hand.

"This day cannot get any better..." Macy mumbled to herself, staring down at their intertwined hands. Her mouth soon shaped into a ear-to-ear smile.

_Today was a fairytale _  
_All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer _  
_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face _  
_Today was a fairytale_

Half an hour later, the two lovebirds finally arrived at the mysterious destination. Being a gentleman, he helped Macy out of the passenger side and led her to his place. They were still holding hands and no said a word about it.

"Okay, Macy... This is it," Nick told the girl once he stopped in his tracks.

Macy looked around her surroundings. Honestly, this place was beautiful.

They were on the edge of a cliff. Down below them was the beach, which was empty since it was nighttime. And if you look up, you can see all the stars brightly sparkling in the sky. Absolutely, the whole scene was amazing.

Taking in deep breaths, Macy shook her head. She still could not believe that Nick actually spent time with her this whole day. "Nick?" she asked hesitantly, as she took a seat on the ground.

"Yes, Mace?" Nick smiled, following her lead. He then sat next to her, as well. "What is it?"

"Why would you do this to me?" Macy questioned, having a terrified look on her face as her eyes went big and innocent-looking.

Chuckling, Nick shrugged. He had no idea what this brunette meant at all. "Excuse me?"

"_This_," Macy went on, exaggerating just a tad bit, while she moved her hands around, referring to the area. "I mean, I'm just a friend. You didn't have to show me your favorite and private place to chill out... Don't get me wrong, Nick. This place is spontaneous. It's just that I..."

"Macy," Nick firmly said, completely interrupting, as he flashed his rare smile at the brunette. "You're not just _a_ friend. You're _my _friend. And every friend of mine means the whole universe to me... You're just a very fortunate girl to get to know me like this."

"But, I..."

Nick raised a hand up, silencing the girl. "It's okay, Mace. There's no need to blame yourself. Besides, if God decided to choose one person out of all of my friends to see my secret hideout, I'll be incredibly overwhelmed if it's you."

Macy couldn't help but giggle and blush. This boy sure is smooth with his lines. "So, are you saying that I'm your first choice?"

"You're my first, last, _and_ only choice... Nothing can change that, Macy Misa. Nothing."

The girl glanced up to look at the boy's face. She then gazed deep into his dark brown eyes, literally getting in a trance right now. All she could tell from his eyes was that she knew that Nick wasn't kidding. In fact, he was dead-on serious. This made Macy fall in love with him even more, if that was possible.

_Time slows down whenever you're around_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way_...  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_...  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_  
_I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest_  
_Did you feel it?_  
_I can't put this down_

"You know, time slows down whenever you're around," Macy suddenly brought up minutes later, now gazing up at Nick's gorgeous dark brown eyes.

Nick laughed, finding it funny. He then swept his arm casually around Macy's shoulders and pulled the petite brunette closer to him. "What do you mean?"

Macy shrugged. She never thought about it, but she knew what she meant. She just couldn't find the right words to explain. "I meant that whenever I'm with you, I never want to leave. And plus, I always wish that time could stop just so you and I can get to know each other a little more... I know it sounds totally cheesy, but—"

"Nothing's too cheesy for me not to love," Nick teased, elbowing the girl. He soon smiled. And eventually, he used his free hand to reach Macy's. Next thing Macy knew, their hands were intertwined and she loved the feeling so much. And even though she had already experienced Nick's touch, she wasn't compelled to let go at all. Certainly, her heart was beating wildly in her chest as of this moment that they shared.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way..._

Hours passed by too fast, making Nick and Macy leave the glorious view. They didn't want to leave, though, for they knew that when they do, finding time alone with each other and away from their friends would hardly happen. It was a rare, precious moment. And right then and there, Nick Lucas swore to himself that he was going to make this time memorable.

"Mace, I gotta do something before we leave," Nick spoke out softly, stopping himself on their way back to the vehicle.

Confused, Macy stared back up at the curly-haired boy. Her eyes were twinkling from the rays that was left before the sun set. "And what is that?"

Instead of using words to answer, Nick made his move. The boy leaned forward. And soon, his lips were pressed against Macy's. He then pulled away seconds later, having a crooked smile on his face.

Appalled, Macy brought her hands up to her lips, using her hands to gently touch them. She then shook her head and realized that Nick just kissed her. Sure, it was short. But it was also slow, sweet, and passionate. Macy Misa was sure that Nick Lucas cared about her more as his best friend from that moment.

"Whoa," Macy only said, gasping. She was still speechless.

Nick chuckled and engulfed the girl into a quick hug. He soon explained himself, saying, "I don't know why, but ever since I saw you, I fell head over heels for you. I'm going crazy, and it's driving me insane."

"I... I don't get it," Macy choked out. "I thought I was your friend."

"Yes... You're my friend, and you're a girl. Now, place those two words together and you get..." Nick trailed off, smiling.

Macy blinked, not really sure where Nick was going with this. "Friend-girl?"

"No, Mace. _Girlfriend_... Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked politely, reaching down to hold her hands again.

By now, Macy could feel the tears in her eyes starting to come out. So, before she could ruin her makeup, she replied, "Yes... I would love to be your girlfriend, Nick Lucas."

"Good," Nick only said before kissing the girl again. This time, their kiss lasted for more than seconds. It felt like it lasted for eternity.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there__  
It must have been the way_...  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way..._  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale..._

_

* * *

A/N: So, yeah... I hope you all liked it, and please do review! XD  
_


End file.
